Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) systems tend to have a limited geographical coverage and tend to primarily cover areas of high demand for services. Mobile Satellite Service (MSS) has difficulty covering urban and suburban areas due to shadowing and/or obstruction from man-made structures. MSS systems also have difficulty providing in-building coverage. The limitations of BWA systems and MSS systems may be particularly notable in cases of emergencies or disasters.